Support is requested for a Gordon Research Conference on "Membrane Transport Proteins: Physiological and Pathophysiological Implications," to be held from July 21 to 26, 2002, at Connecticut College in New London, CT. This will be the third conference on this topic since the series started in 1998. The fast-evolving field of membrane transport proteins is currently one of the most exciting in the biomedical sciences. The recent developments that will be presented and discussed at the meeting hold wide-ranging implications for both basic science and clinical practice. Sessions will cover ABC transporters and disease; multiple regulatory mechanisms; channel proteins; structural biology of ATPases, channels and transporters; transporters: structure/function, physiological and pathophysiological implications and mechanism; and neurotransmitter transporters. This program will bring together a group of scientists from many different specialties, including biochemistry, biophysics, cell and molecular biology, molecular and cellular endocrinology, signal transduction, and molecular pharmacology. The meeting will consist of 31 regular talks, poster presentations, a few young investigator short talks selected from the abstracts, and a plenary lecture. Chairpersons were selected on the basis of their knowledge of the topics and their ability to balance and present an overview of recent results and controversies in their fields to the broad audience expected at this Gordon Conference. They will provide an introduction and stimulate discussion during their sessions. All speakers will be asked to prepare their talks for a diverse audience comprised of students, postdocs, fellows, pharmaceutical industry scientists, and faculty members. In keeping with the tradition of the Gordon Research Conferences, the interactions and exchanges that will result, whether from formal or informal discussions, can be expected to be extraordinarily stimulating and productive.